A Dragon Bound
by Tesgura
Summary: This is a birthday fic for Foxx-Rayne. It is absolutely NOT for children. Charlie/Draco slash. All warnings inside.


A Dragon Bound

NC-17, no kiddies in this pool folks

Charlie/Draco

M/M, Anal, BDSM, D/s, Daddy!kink, PWP

This is a birthday fic for Foxx-Rayne, I know it's not september yet, but whatever.

Draco lay spread eagle and tied to the bed as Charlie stalked towards him. He gulped nervously at the almost feral look of lust painted across his features and the way he was almost gently flicking the whip in his hands to and fro through the air, making sure he had a clear view.

"Why was my Dragon a bad boy?" Charlie asked softly, his voice deceptively gentle.

But Draco could only stare imploringly at him for mercy as the gag in his mouth turned his words into gargles.

Charlie tsked. "Now, now. You know better than to talk with your mouth full Dragon." Charlie admonished.

Draco just whimpered.

"I suppose I'll have to train you the same way I have to train my other dragons then, won't I?" Charlie suggested. It was a rhetorical question after all, Draco couldn't answer without making his situation worse.

Charlie trained the whip up Draco's leg, making the other man shiver before sharply flicking his wrist, making the whip snap against Draco's thigh. Draco sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as his skin turned bright red and the pain blossomed so close to his cock, straining against a cock ring.

Charlie leaned over, blowing cool air along the length of him, making his dick quiver and tremble in need. He was so hard he felt like his balls were about to implode if he didn't come soon. Charlie had tied him up this morning and left his tied up with the cock ring firmly in place before leaving copies of pensive memories of the two of them projected in front of him.

"Someone needs to learn a little self-control, don't you agree Dragon?" Charlie had asked before leaving for work for the day. "Now if you're a good boy and aren't hard when I get home I'll give you a reward. If not, well..." Charlie had trailed off, both of them knowing there was no way Draco would be able to be a 'good boy' in his situation.

Draco had tried to be good. He really had. He'd tried closing his eyes and ignoring it, but the sounds Charlie could get out of him. Fuck, he's never quite realized how vocal he was. He was reduced to staring hungrily at the memories, wishing they were still happening and that he could find some relief while he strained against the air.

But now Charlie was back, and now he was dripping so much the bed looked like he'd had a small accident. Charlie had simply gotten home, and picked up his whip as he walked into the bedroom, not even needing to look to see that Draco was in desperate shape.

Draco was brought out of his memories when Charlie trailed the whip along the length of his prick, making him nearly weap.

"What was that Dragon? I couldn't hear you. You know how I hate mumbling now." Charlie smirked, the whip feeling cool against his heated flesh moving random patterns. Draco desperately arched his hips as much as his bindings would allow, begging with his eyes and actions as he had no words.

"Does my Dragon want more?" Charlie asked and Draco couldn't nod fast enough. "Then I'll give you more, shall I." Charlie brought the whip down fast in rapid succession against Draco's thighs, careful of his straining erection. Draco's head thrashed from side to side as he fought to hold his body still. Before long there were shallow cuts marking the entirety of his thighs and a good portion of his legs.

Charlie stopped to admire his work, calloused fingers trailing along the cuts and making Draco groan. When Charlie suddenly dug his blunt nails into one of the cuts closer to the blonde's cock Draco froze and let out a high pitched moan that permeated even the gag still in place.

Charlie stopped at the noise and pulled his hand away to calmly unzip himself. "Do you see this Dragon?" Charlie asked, presenting himself.

And indeed Draco did see, he couldn't take his eyes away from it in fact.

"This is what happens when you have no control. You leave me in this position. I see you, all spread out, wanton and needy, and this is what you do to me. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked and shrugged immediately after. "I don't suppose that you do at the moment, and even if you did, it wouldn't make much difference either."

Charlie leaned forward, his hard length poking out of his trousers dragging against Draco's bare flesh as he moved to undo Draco's gag. "I think it's only right that you fix the problem you started, so keep that mouth open, you hear?" Draco didn't even bother nodding, just kept his mouth open, ignoring the line of drool he could feel running down his chin from the gag being in for so long. It didn't matter so long as Charlie was loosing his patience as well.

Charlie leaned forward, bracing one hand against the headboard while the other tilted Draco's head to feed him his cock. Draco ran his tongue along Charlie's length, slurping and sucking like mad whenever Charlie didn't have his cock buried to the balls in his throat. All too soon though Charlie was pulling back though, his cock shining with saliva and still dripping a few beads of precum that Draco desperately wished he could catch on his tongue. He stuck his tongue our and greedily lapped at the head when Charlie obliged him before moving and smearing his cock against Draco's face. He slapped his prick against Draco's face a few times, loving the way it made the other man pant in want and open his mouth wider.

"I don't think your mouth will make up for what you did to me, do you?" Charlie said, pulling away again.

Draco knew it was a rhetorical question though, and even though he had use of his voice again, he said nothing, only arched upwards invitingly.

"Good idea Dragon, I'll take penance from that sweet arse of yours." Grabbing a spare pillow, Charlie shoved it under Draco's hips and shed his clothes, retrieving his wand from his pockets. Muttering a lubricating spell, Charlie began to tease Draco's opening, not breaching it but occasionally pointing his finger so the nail was poking in.

"Charlie please!" Draco couldn't stand it any more. Charlie just chuckled and removed his fingers from their spot teasing the blonde.

"You want it Dragon?" He asked, holding his own cock straight in his palm, pointing at the winking rosebud he loved to sink into.

"Please Charlie, please fuck me!" Draco cried out, pulling on his binds to try to arch enough to get Charlie inside of him.

"But Dragon, I haven't even stretched you yet." Charlie told him, running the tip of his cock against Draco still.

"Please Merlin, Charlie FUCK ME!" Draco cried out and his voice cracked into a scream when Charlie did just that. It was a brutal pace Charlie set, his legs between Draco's, rubbing coarse hair against the blonde's cuts.

It wasn't until Draco started to nearly shake that Charlie finally took mercy and unclasped the others' cock ring. Immediately Draco spasmed hard, his cock spurting jets of cum so hard that they hit Charlie in the chin.

"Fuck! So damned tight!" Charlie hissed as he thrust rapidly, feeling his balls draw up and he ground himself deep into the other, rotating his hips and trying to draw out his pleasure. "That's it, that's it. Fuck Draco, fuck I love this heat! Merlin, I want to shove my balls in you with my cock and just fucking wear you as a fucking dick sleeve. You want that? You want to live to keep my dick and balls hot?"

Draco could feel himself tightening, hardening again at the idea and Charlie grinned, slowing down and reached down to try and do just that.

It took a little time, and Charlie could feel himself coming back a bit from the edge as he stretched Draco around his cock and manipulated him into a human cock sleeve, pushing first one ball, and then the other into him.

Draco's head rolled backwards and Charlie felt his cock throb and twitch inside the blonde at the heat. "Gonna wear you as a cock sleeve, keep my dick hot all fucking day. And then, when I finally can't stand how damned tight you are, I'm going to fucking pound that arse. I'm going to pound you until you can't even stand up straight, just sit there on my cock like a good boy for me to use you." Charlie was rocking back and forth, unable to properly thrust without dislodging his balls.

Draco squirmed and spasmed around Charlie's cock, getting close again as Charlie kept speaking those filthy words.

"That's it, squeeze me tight Dragon, squeeze tight for Daddy. Fuck, you're getting me close again. Daddy wants to cum inside you Dragon, empty my balls in that tight arse. You like that idea Dragon? You already have my balls in your arse, you want my seed? You want to drip Daddy all day?"

Draco screamed his yes and he felt Charlie immediately grab his cock, stroking him roughly and he came again, drenching them both in cum and making Charlie growl in pleasure, his own cock finally emptying itself and a tiny bit even dripping out from between his balls to the bed.

Collapsing beside Draco, exhausted, Charlie deftly undid Draco's bindings and sighed. "Damn!" He eventually said.

"Damn is right. That was incredible." Draco agreed, sitting up to stretch his limbs.

"We need to do this again." Charlie declared firmly.

"Sounds brilliant to me." Draco replied, getting up and putting on his clothes. "Same time next week?"

"Yeah, the wife will be gone all day like always." Charlie answered, leaning over to grab a bag of galleons from under the bed and tossed it to Draco.

"Ta mate." Draco said as he caught the bag in one hand.

"Ta." Charlie replied, pulling the covers over himself and nodding off.

A/N: Yeah, I don't know where the hell that ending came from, but Happy Birthday Foxx-Rayne! I love and miss you! Jynx and I are having a wonderful time. The circus is wonderful and I'll be posting this as soon as I have the internet.

I left PWP in there just in case I never do get around to making this into a story, but I really do think it has the potential to be one. Let me know what you think guys!


End file.
